


you've got sunflowers growing beneath your ribs

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Mild Angst, Painting, Plotless Fluff, Polyamory, Sunflowers, Trans Male Character, Trans!Davey, its real gay, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jack and Crutchie try to cheer their boyfriend up.(inspired by 'late night text' by buggobaby bc they said a line about sunflowers growing beneath ribs and it was really beautiful and i cried)





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi so here's some shit to know before u read
> 
> -the inspiration for the title and basically the whole thing this fic is about was taken from 'late night text' by buggobaby bc the line was rlly cute and lovely and i adore it !! heck it's a good fic tho n i love it, if ya don't mind smut you should read it bc it's great ok i'll stop rambling now ,,  
> -this was written at 4 am  
> -this isn't proofread at all  
> -i can't write  
> -this is terrible  
> -i'm so sorry  
> -also this is really short whoops

It was a rare occurrence that David would take off his binder and his shirt at the same time; he got insecure about being shirtless around his boyfriends - or anyone for that matter - because he still didn't have enough money for top surgery. 

But Crutchie and Jack were off at work, and David was staring himself down in the mirror, wishing he could look so much different than he did now. His shirt and binder were discarded somewhere on the floor of the bedroom as he pointed out each flaw that stood out on his body. 

He hadn't, however, noticed the noise of front door being opened and closed. His thoughts were racing far too much to have heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs to the bedroom. He was startled when he saw Crutchie and Jack enter the bedroom, both of them shooting David a concerned look.

David's face flushed when he saw his boyfriends enter the room, and he crossed his arms over his chest in a futile attempt to feel less exposed. 

"Are you alright, love?" Crutchie was the first to speak, stepping hesitantly towards Davey. 

"Um, yeah, I'm okay," David stuttered out in response, though he knew Jack and Crutchie would easily catch onto his bluff. Jack arched a suspicious eyebrow at David, looking dissatisfied with Davey's answer. "Okay, well, n-not really, I don't really why I said I was alright. That wasn't true. Dammit, I shouldn't be lying to you guys. I'm sorry, I--"

Jack cut off David's rambling with a quick peck to his lips. He shook his head, mumbling out a quiet, "It's fine, love." 

"This is so stupid and I'm really sorry, I shouldn't be stressing out about this, it's really dumb, I'm sorry I'm so annoying and--"

"Dave," Jack deadpanned, sighing. "Honestly, it's fine. It doesn't matter if you think it's dumb, if it's botherin' you, it's important to us." 

"I don't know," David mumbled, "I just hate my body. It's gross." 

"Your body isn't gross, love," Crutchie spoke up, frowning. "It may not match your brain, but you've got sunflowers growing underneath your ribs and constellations in the freckles on your face. You're beautiful."

David smiled faintly, ducking his head down to cover the blush that spread across his face. He mumbled something that wasn't quite coherent. 

"That was... oddly poetic, Crutchie," Jack said, laughing. "But it gives me an idea. Davey, lie down on the bed." 

"Jack, I'm not really in the mood for--"

"It's not what you think. Promise." Jack laughed, leaving the room to go grab something. Davey arched an eyebrow at Crutchie. Crutchie just shrugged.

"I've got no clue what he's up to now. Sorry." 

David sighed and decided he might as well just oblige to Jack's request (even though it was phrased more like a demand). Crutchie lied down by his side and traced patterns on his bare tummy while they waited for Jack to come back. 

After a few minutes (maybe more than that; David had lost track of time), Jack returned to the room with paints and paintbrushes. David was even more confused now, arching an eyebrow curiously at his boyfriend. 

"You're getting more confusing by the minute here, Jack," David remarked, laughing at Jack's mock look of offense. 

"Well, if you really want an explanation, our poet of a boyfriend gave me an idea." Jack began setting up his paints and brushes on the nightstand. "He said something about sunflowers growing in your ribs, so I thought I could try cheering you up a little by painting sunflowers on your chest."

"You are such a dork, you know that?" David said, trying his best to hide his smile and his blush. Truthfully, he was way too excited about Jack's proposal, but he didn't want to come off as too eager. 

"Well, I'm your dork, love." Jack winked at David, earning an eye roll from the latter boy. 

Without warning, Jack started his painting on David's chest. David flinched - the paint felt cold against his skin, and the brush hair was making him feel ticklish. 

"Jeez, that stuff is _freezing_ , Jack!" Dave exclaimed, trying his best to stifle his laughter as Jack moved the brush around in practiced motions. Jack simply laughed at David's antics and focused on the task at hand, painting with shades of yellow, orange, and brown until they mixed just right. Crutchie watched intently as Jack painted, occasionally leaning in to give Jack chaste kisses. 

The three fell into a comfortable silence for a while, the only sounds being the occasional stifled giggle from David when Jack painted over a particularly ticklish spot. 

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Jack mumbled every so often, smiling down at his bashful lover. David would simply roll his eyes and deny it. 

David smiled, grabbing Crutchie's hand as Jack put the last details onto the final sunflower stem. Jack dropped his brush into the cup of water on the nightstand and gave his painting a once over. 

"Can I see?" David asked eagerly, smiling when Jack nodded. He stood up and walked to the mirror, admiring the flowers painted with such careful detail. The flowers distracted him from any flaws he was picking out earlier, their vibrant colors being the only thing Dave noticed now. The stems of the flowers looped around on the lower area of Dave's tummy and shot upwards with bright yellow flowers on his chest and collarbones. David couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he admired the painting. 

"So, how'd I do?" Jack asked as he hugged David from behind, being careful to avoid the wet paint. 

"Amazing," David replied breathlessly, hardly able to believe he was staring at his own body in the mirror. 

Crutchie grinned at his boyfriends, stealing a quick picture of them on his phone. Jack didn't seem to notice, but judging by the smirk and wink David sent him, he clearly noticed the photo being taken. 

David fell asleep that night with his arms around Jack and Crutchie's arms around him. It was warm and, in Davey's most likely biased opinion, the best place to sleep.


End file.
